The Biostatistics Core of this project will be led by Professor Richard Olshen, who will be joined in supportive efforts by Professors Bradley Efron and Lu Tian. There will be high level statistical consulting on all projects and all investigators of SHIMR by these investigators. All data made available to these individuals will be anonymized compliant with HIPPA rules. Open source computer programs written in the popular R language http://www.r-project.org/ will be made available to SHIMR investigators. Stanford's Data Coordinating Center (DCC) is the umbrella organization that will supervise writing these open source computer programs. In most instances the programs will call existing routines, available for downloading from CRAN http://cran.r proiect.org/, though occasionally we will create the ingredient routines ourselves.